


Finding Pyo

by neoguri



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoguri/pseuds/neoguri
Summary: Taeil is lonely and adopts a handsome guppie from the pet store.





	Finding Pyo

"Are you sure you want him, Mr. Lee?"

  


"Yes, I'm sure." Taeil stuck his hand in his pocket to find his wallet and held it awkwardly in one hand as the girl dipped the fish net into the tank. It took her a moment to get the one he'd asked for. The fish was zipping around the tank with a little too much energy. He seemed to avoid the net by centimeters every time. Taeil smiled to himself, watching as the little fish bumped into one of his friends and sat stunned for just long enough to be scooped up and dropped in the plastic bag full of water.

  


"He looks fine to me," Taeil said, following the girl to the register.

  


"He has his ups and downs," the girl said. "But more downs, lately. I only expect the poor thing to last a few more weeks."

  


"That's okay," Taeil said. "I'll take good care of him."

  


The fish rested in Taeil's lap as he drove home. Occasionally, when he was at a stoplight, Taeil would glance down fondly at him. He had quite a few names in mind. The difficult part was choosing the right one for the right pet. Some people thought it didn't really matter much with fish, but Taeil knew better.

  


He walked in the front door, dropped his keys on the kitchen counter and stuck a pink lollipop in his mouth, still holding the fish's bag in one hand. Then he strolled over to the living room and lifted the lid of the tank. He carefully opened the bag and tipped the fish inside. It hit with a tiny splash and immediately flitted down under the decorative cave. Taeil replaced the top of the tank and squatted down to look the fish in the eyes.

  


"Pyo," he said.

  


The fish slowly drifted back to the entrance of the cave. It looked at Taeil for a moment and then spat out a small bubble. Taeil grinned. "Like your new name, friend?"

  


The fish spat out another bubble and retreated back into the cave.

  


At first, Taeil didn't see why the girl at the pet store was so worried. Pyo was a bit clumsy, yes, but he meant well. He never pouted, he got lots of exercise, and he bounced right back if he accidentally rammed his face into his cave. He was the best fish Taeil could have asked for. Friendly, sweet, and excellent company.

  


One day, Taeil was reading his book on the sofa beside Pyo's tank. Every few pages he would look up and watch Pyo swim lazily around, occasionally bumping into the sides of the tank, or blowing bubbles till his eyes bulged.

  


But after a few chapters, Pyo swam back into his cave. He didn't come out. Taeil glanced over less frequently, getting more absorbed in his book. When he finally did look up again, Pyo was nowhere to be seen. Taeil frowned, then replaced his bookmark before climbing to his feet and peering around inside the tank.

  


"Pyo," he cooed. "Dinnertime."

  


Still, no sight of him. Taeil frowned. He tapped a few flakes of food onto the surface of the water, standing on tiptoe to look behind the cave. He was considering sticking his hand in and pulling out the rock entirely when Pyo floated slowly out the entrance.

  


Immediately Taeil knew something was wrong. Pyo was not zipping around, or even bumbling. His gaze was no longer sharp and keen; in fact his eyes seemed almost clouded. Taeil crouched down in front of him.

  


"Pyo?" he said. "Baby, what's wrong?"

  


Pyo drifted aimlessly for another few centimeters. As he came closer, Taeil saw his fins drooping, his scales sagging. He blubbed out a tiny bubble from his lips and stared plaintively at Taeil, showing no interest whatsoever in the food.

  


"It's okay," Taeil said. "I'll take care of you. I'll fix this."

  


Pyo floated back to his cave.

  


For the next few days, Taeil kept a close eye on Pyo. He cleaned out his tank, scrubbed the decorative cave, and changed the filter. Pyo showed no signs that he had noticed. Taeil bought a more expensive feed and tried it out. Pyo didn't eat. Taeil read to him out of his novel, in a quiet voice so as not to startle him, but Pyo didn't even look his way.

  


Taeil borrowed every book he could find about the care and keeping of guppies. He read chapter after chapter on possible illnesses, but none of the symptoms seemed to match what Pyo had. If Pyo had been a human, Taeil would've put it down to severe stress or depression. But he wasn't sure that guppies had the ability to be depressed. And he had done nothing to cause Pyo any stress.

  


When Taeil read every book that was available to him, he simply sat in front of Pyo's tank and watched him. There was nothing left of his stunning personality. Pyo bumped mournfully into the side of his cave, and this time, he just drifted away, the colors in his beautiful rainbow tail fin fading before Taeil's eyes.

  


Taeil didn't sleep in his bed that night. He stayed up with Pyo, sitting on the couch and trying to distract himself by watching TV. Every time he saw so much as a flicker of motion in the corner of his eye, he would twist round and frantically search for Pyo. Each time he expected to find the handsome fish recovered and happily blowing bubbles as he ate his dinner. Each time, Pyo was still drifting listlessly in and out of his cave.

  


Taeil pulled the top book off the stack on his coffee table and began flipping through it. He'd practically memorized the section on guppies, but maybe there was something in here that he'd missed. He was exhausted from work, and his head hurt, but he would not rest while Pyo was still suffering.

  


His body thought otherwise. After an hour, the TV startled him awake and he realized he'd dozed off. Taeil checked on Pyo again, cursing himself for being so neglectful. After seeing that Pyo's state hadn't changed, he returned to his reading.

  


Eventually, Taeil gave up trying to fight his exhaustion. There was nothing he could do now; he had cared for Pyo to the best of his ability. He leaned over, kissed the glass of the tank, and whispered, "Goodnight, lovely."

  


The next morning Taeil drained Pyo's tank and placed his body in a small polished box. He slipped on his shoes, took the tiny garden spade, and stepped out into the cold backyard. His tears made icy tracks down his face.

  


Taeil knelt beside the tree and placed Pyo's box on his lap. He got to work digging. Every so often he stopped to push up his glasses and wipe his eyes with his sleeve. When the hole was big enough, Taeil said a prayer over Pyo, holding the box tight in his two cold hands. Then he kissed the top of the box and placed it gently in the ground. He scooped the dirt back into the hole and placed a small flower on the grave.

  


It was hard, getting back to the house. His body was frozen and he couldn't get his legs to work. But with great effort he managed it. Then he sat on the couch, and stared at the empty fish tank, and hated himself for not being enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks so much for reading my first work on Archive! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did... Wait, who am I kidding? I cried while writing it. I hope your soul suffered.


End file.
